Fem Percy and Leo: The Lighting Theif
by hannahhme
Summary: Leo wants to know what Percy did before they meet but, Percy says 'If I tell you then you might hate me.(fem. Percy/ Leo): Background; (Nico/ Annabeth), (Katie/ Travis), (Lou Ellen/ Conner), (Piper/ Jason),and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, Grover, Hunters, Chiron, and Camp Jupiter. Also, the year after Thalia turned into tree gods. HOT!PERCY, FEM!PERCY, HOT!LEO, OVERPROTECIVE!DADS
1. I'm OKAY!

Chapter 1: I'm OKAY!

**Normal POV:**

Leo was having a terrific day today. He was leading his 7 year old son to the cabin. He and Percy had built just to stay at camp but, start a family. They lived on the end of a horseshoe cabins. They were the only couple to have a mansion. The gods thought that they were the only one that got a mansion cause Percy along saved Olympus twice.

He led his son, a mini version of him at 7, to their house. He wanted to get home to see his daughter. Percy and his daughter were about three and looked like Percy but, had his eyes. Percy was incredible all the time. She already delivered a boy and girl and was pregnant again. But, this time she was pregnant with twins! Twins a boy and a girl she was pregnant with. They were going to be perfect. Then he reached the house.

When he entered he put the magic plates and cups on the table. "Percy," he whispered "dinner is ready." He whispered that in her ear because she was almost asleep. Immediately Percy's stomach growled. "Ugh," Percy said "I'm hungry but I don't want to get up. The twins will make me through up when I sit down." He laughed deeply which gave her the chills. "Here," Leo said helping her up "come on your really hungry. You know that and you will not through up a lot. I even have a bucket at the table if you do." When she nodded Percy pulled up with Leo's help. She finally got up but, she was covered in sweat. With Leo's help she walked to the table where the kids were watching them. Leo then helped her sit down. When she did she almost immediately started barfing but, stopped after a minute. "Mommy," the girl asked "are you ok?" "Yeah," Percy replied tiredly "just my pregnancy is going um...barfey. I get sick a lot when I move and wake up." The boy nodded with the girl. Leo said "Okay let's pray. Dear Fates and gods please say that Percy has a wonderful pregnancy and this family stay save. Enjoy this juicy steak and mouthwatering potatoes. The gods." Then each one of them scrapped some food in the fire. Then, they ate the dinner and went back to the living room.

Leo looked everywhere but Percy and she noticed. "Leo please look at me. Why are you upset?" Leo looked at her teary eyes "My mom died yesterday years back. I was sad but, I didn't say anything. I wish that she was here. She would have loved you, like I do." Percy looked guilty and started crying softly. "Don't cry Percy please." She nodded and stopped sitting on the recliner. Finally, he looked at Percy carefully. She looked beautiful with nice curves and D-sized cups and heavily pregnant. He wanted to cheer her up so he said "Baby if you're up for 'it' we can send these 2 to bed early." Percy seemed to think about it "Will it hurt these two?" she said while gesturing to her wide stomach. He then said" No baby, Apollo said that we could if you are up for 'it' then it is ok till your due week." Percy look shocked but after a minute she finally smiled brightly and said "Only if you put these 2 up for bed and help me to bed then…YES" He put them to bed and said a lullaby and went back to Percy and helped her up witch took a lot of strength on his part. Then they went to their room, locked it and kiss patiently. They stopped when they felt something. They looked around and say it was a bright light. "OH NO!" Percy screamed. Leo hugged her and patted her back. The same thing happened with a pregnant Annabeth and Nico, a lightly pregnant Katie and Travis, a lightly pregnant Lue Ellen and Conner, a mild pregnant Clarisse and Chris, a light pregnant Hazel and Frank, and a heavy pregnant Piper and Jason. (All other girls were pregnant with only one kid and on their second one.)

End of Chapter 1

Sorry! I wanted the story to have Percy pregnant in the story. Also, I'm writing other little books that I'm going to post before December 1st.

I hope you all love or at least like this story. Please review though!

I started High-School though but, I am trying to prove that "Even those busy at work can write a lot of fanfiction though." – hannahhme or ME!

Sorry to all the people who don't like this pairing but I'm doing this pair but, I am starting with it anyways because there seem to be only 10 or less fanfic's about the couple fem Percy and Leo pairing.

Thank You for all your helpful reviews in my other stories. I LOVE YOU OUT THERE!

Bye for now

hannahhme


	2. Most Titles

Chapter 2: Most Titles

**Normal POV **

Percy was screaming with Nico and Leo. They had a flashback of going into Torturous. When they landed their lovers hugged them and whispered words of comfort in their ear. When the three snapped out of it they saw their surroundings. "Why," Percy started "the houses of Hades are we here. If I landed downwards then I could have gone into premature labor! I'm pregnant with twins for God's safe!" "Honey," Leo said "we are in the consul room. Can we try not to yell at them? I don't want another lecture them about anything. So please try not to yell?" Percy nodded but still looked angry. "Ok," she said "but why are we here in the first place?" "You," Zeus thundered (pun intended) "do you know why you are here at all?" Percy was about to answer when three voices said "We do." This was the fates so Percy stepped up to them. "So," Percy started "why am I here. I thought you said they won't be born premature. If I would have fell they would have...," she trailed on. The fates walked up to her hugged her and said "Sweet heart they aren't going to be born early. We did this extra carefully for your family." The gods and demigods all looked shocked. "Percy," Leo said "are you ok? Also, um... When did you meet the fates?" The fates looked at him with sympathy. Then they whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy nodded and walked to Leo and kissed him. "I'm okay. Just a little shaken, baby," Percy said.

"Um..." Poseidon asked "now that that is figured out, why are they here? Also, is she who I think she is? If so then I may freak a little." The fates nodded yes and Poseidon turned into a puddle. "Can," Hades said "he still hears us? This only happed once I remember. So is he OKAY?" The fates said "He is just shocked for a reason some have guessed. Also, he can still hear us," then pointed to the gurgling puddle "all of you are here to read a series of books. They are called Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Five books in this series. Began reading after full titles." With that they disappeared.

"Well," Zeus said "we can't defy the fates so, introduce yourself."

Travis and Conner stepped up first and said in union "Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, second titan war, second giant war, and two time savior of Olympus." Lou Ellen and Katie stepped up next. Katie said "Katie Stroll, wife of Travis Stroll, daughter of Demeter, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, second titan war, second giant war, and two time savior of Olympus." Lou Ellen stepped up "Lou Ellen Stroll, wife of Conner Stroll, daughter of Hecate, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, second titan war, second giant war, and two time savior of Olympus." They went to stand by their husbands but, sat down when Zeus made a long couch appear.

Annabeth and Nico stepped forward. Nico said "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, wander of the labyrinth, general of the ground army during the battle of Manhattan, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, second titan war, second giant war, and two time savior of Olympus, retriever of Hades swords of darkness, Ghost King, survivor of Tartarus, and husband of Annabeth Chase Di Angelo." Annabeth then said "Annabeth Chase DI Angelo, daughter of Athena, helped retrieved Zeus' master bolt Hades helm of darkness and Hermes Caduceus, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, holder of the sky, wander of the labyrinth, savior of Olympus twice, and official architect of Olympus."

The rest of Camp Half-Blood introduced themselves adding savior of Olympus (once or twice). Camp Jupiter stepped up and stated their rank. The Hunters steeped and Thalia added lenient.

Leo and, with the help of Leo, Percy steeped up. The demigods and gods watched her struggle to walk up. Nico and Thalia ran up to her. "Percy…" Nico said "are you okay? Are you having trouble walking?" "I'm okay cousin Nicky…. Um I just have trouble walking on double swollen ankles. You should know personally. I was like this twice already. I already had my little boy. As well as my little girl. This is just the first time any two demigods had twins!" Nico just brought her into a hug and patted her back "it's okay Percy. The fates said they would be okay!". Percy smiled and continued walking with Leo. When they reached Leo stepped up first. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, builder and captain of the Argo 2, survivor of Tartarus, hero of Olympus, one of the Sevan, and husband of Percy Jackson Valdez." Percy then struggled forward. She gasped when she reached the spot and Leo rushed forward. "Leo," Percy said "help me stand?" Leo nodded and did what he was told. Percy was about to say her titles when a flash happened. The item was a recorder and a note. "Percy," Nico said carefully "what does the note say?" "Well," Percy said "the note says;

_Dear, Percy Jackson Valdez_

_You are not to say your titles. The Apollo from your time said it was bad for your throat which is bad for the twins. Press play if you want to say your titles. If, you don't then don't say we didn't warn you._

_~The Fates_

Percy looked shocked. The other demigods sighed and nodded. "Well," Hestia said "are you okay Percy? Oh of coarse you're not. Come here gave Aunt Tia a hug would you? We can't hide it any longer. So, come here Percy and bring that boy that captured you heart." Percy nodded and ran into Hestia's arms with Leo chasing her. "Sweet heart," Hestia said "I'll press play if you want to. You just go sit down, ok?" Percy nodded and sat down.

Then Hestia pressed play on the fates recorder.

End of Chapter 2

Ok now you know what I mean by most titles. The next chapter is mainly about Percy introduceing herself and who will read. PLEASE REVIEW!

Bye for now~

Hannahhme


	3. Percy's Titles and Who will read first

Chapter 3: Percy's Titles and who will read first

**Normal POV**

Then Hestia pressed play on the recorder.

"Persephone 'Percy' Jackson Valdez, first daughter of Poseidon, wife of Leo Valdez, slayer of Alecto, slayer of the Minotaur twice, slayer of Medusa, slayer of all three furies, defender of Ares, retriever of Zeus's master blot and Hades hem of darkness, sailor of the sea of monsters, defeater of the Hydra, defeater of Scylla, defeater of Poltythus, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of the Neman Lion, defeater of Atlas, bearer of the sky, savior of Artemis, wanderer of the labyrinth, defeater of Phobos and Demious, retrieve of Ares Chariot, blew up Mount St. Helens, retrieve of swords of Hades, defeater of Antaneus, predicament of 6 quests, defeater of Iapetus, defeater of Hyperion, defeater of Cacus, retriever of Hermes Caduceus, defeater of Hades, defeater of Kronos , fulfiller of the first great prophecy, leader the battle of the labyrinth and battle of Manhattan, head savior of Olympus twice, one of the seven, declined the offer of godhood twice, leader of the battle of the labyrinth battle of Manhattan battle against Gaia and battle for New Rome, defeater of many giants, defeater of the two gorgons, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, ex- prater of the 12th legion, Survivor of Tartarus, and first ever demigod- demigod relationship to have twins!"

Poseidon had a tongue sticking out at all the other Olympians. Zeus wandered why it has it to be Poseidon of all the gods. Hades was thinking sense that she defeated him but returned his swords and helm that he likes her. Aphrodite was squealing with delight at the twins and husband part. Demeter was wondering if the girl ate cereal. Percy suddenly asked "Auntie D can I have a bowl of rice crisps?" Demeter smiled and made some in front of her. Artemis was wondering why she needed saving but then heard the titans curse part. Apollo was wandering why was Artemis captured but, didn't figure it out. Hermes was looking at her gratefully that she returned his staff. Hephaestus just grunted at her to show he did care and was grateful. Hera looked as cold as ever at this girl. She hated that she was Poseidon's child to do this not her precious Zeus kid. Athena smiled at her for all the defeaters and happy that she was friends with her daughter. Dionysus was looking amused at the girl and wondering why she turned down godhood twice. Ares looked and sized the girl up. She did look strong and very healthy for a girl pregnant with twins from another demigod. He had a feeling that if he fought he when she wasn't pregnant then he would lose.

The demigods from both camps where staring at her except, her husband who was rubbing circles on her back. "What are you people looking at?! Now someone please take this stupid book and read," Percy said snappy all of a sudden. A note fell to everyone but her. The others read the note and nodded. The note told them not to do anything harsh against her for her high hormones. A bottle popped up next to Percy, instead. She suddenly said "I will be right back." She then ran to the bathroom had some water and almost immediately throw up in the toilet. Back in the throne room after 5 minutes Thalia said "I am going to check on Percy with Leo." They went to the nearest bathroom as quick as they could. "wait here," Thalia said "only come in if I say." Leo nodded and waited outside while Thalia went in. Thalia opened the door to see Percy barfing in a toilet and on the sink was a pill bottle. "Percy are you ok?" Thalia asked. "Yeah I'm here I am just um well barfing up because a pill told me to. It was from the fates. They said that I should take this for the twins cause the little girly in me is weaker than the boy so I have to take this medication. It said that I am supposed to throw up for five minutes." Thalia nodded and helped the girl up. She grabbed the pill bottle and helped clean up Percy. After she was done cleaning up Percy she called Leo in. "Leo help get your pregnant wife to the throne room." Leo came in with a wheel chair. "Sit, please" He asked as she down in the chair. After some complains Percy finally sat in the chair and allowed her friend and husband to take her to the throne room.

When they came back to the throne room it was quiet. Too quiet for Percy's opinion. "Hey," Percy said "who is going to read the first chapter?" Athena raised her hand so Percy used the catapult on her wheelchair and launched it at Athena. Athena caught the book and looked amused by the titles in there. "Ok," Athena said "the first book is called **Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief****_. Chapter 1 I accidently Vaporize my Pre- Algebra Teacher_**." Everybody just stared at Percy until she waved at them to read.

End of chapter 3.

I hope you people out there like this story. There will be some changes. Like it said in the titles Percy and Leo fall in Tartarus not Percy and Annabeth.

PLEASE REVIEW! The tenth person to review on this story will get a chapter dedicated to them. Dedicated chapters for reviews are: 10, 15, 20, 25 and so on.

Bye for now hannnahhme


	4. I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra p1

Chapter 4: I Accidently Vaporize my Pre- Algebra teacher Part 1/2

**Percy's POV:**

Everyone looks at me questionable except Chiron and Grover who pales. I just waved at Athena to read.

**"****Look I don't want to be a Half-Blood. If you are reading this because you think you are one my advice is."** "Everybody run Percy is giving advice," Thalia shouts. I made a comeback so, when everyone hides behind the couches I say it. "So," I ask carefully "how my times did my advice save your sorry ass lives?" No one answers until Thalia and everyone else from are side says something in union which scares me. "We are so very sorry Percy. Can you ever forgive us," they ask. I just glared at them and waved my hand at Athena while, glaring at them. I will only stop when everyone flinches badly even the gods. **"****Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth mom or dad and try to live a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary mostly. And most of the times you get killed in painful nasty ways" **

"Wow that is so true" all the demigods and hunters say. I glare at them in return. A lot of them flinch but, not all. Right now I just feel to be mean so I glare harder. The ones that didn't flinch flinched now. All of them but, Poseidon who looks very amused holding a camera with a laughing Hestia. I glare at the camera and it creaks. Wonderful, all of them flinched violently. I just take out a filler and start doing my nails whistling Little Things by; 1 direction. Leo just then started creaking up laughing and everyone looks at him like he had gone mad. I just stop whistling and stare at him. Then I got it. For the first date after the giant war he took me on a secret date to a backstage and concert front row seats. It was amazing. I look at him and wink while he laughed some more. "Leo," I say "I personally know how awesome it was but, all of us are stuck here until we finish the 5 books." He pouts but then he stared to massage my ankles which felt amazing. "Um.." Athena said "do I read now?" I nod and she smartly continues.

**"If you're a normal kid, and believe this is fanfiction, the great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that this has never happened. But, if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of time before they sense it too and they'll come for you."** All the campers and gods and even hunters looked depressed by this. I just sighed and started to cry softly in Thalia's shoulder. Thalia just patted my back knowing the pressure of everyone riling with you. Leo rubbed my back and held me when Thalia let go. The rest of the campers told Athena to read by their looks of sadness and depression.

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."** I saw people opening their mouths. "Don't say anything." My voice had a dangerous edge like a warning and the eldest demigods waved to read with pleading expressions. I smirked.

"Athena read PLEASE!" Athena must have taken pity on my husband because she kept reading. "Ok, but Percy don't kill me please?" Athena asked that while I looked conflicted but nodded.

**"My name is Persephone or Percy Jackson. People who call me Persephone besides my mom, boyfriend (I hope and will ONLY go out with a sweet loving boy) will die. Unfortunately not any immortal. They only end up with a smaller ego and a few cuts."** Everyone looked at me like I was a bomb waiting to go off. All except my wonderful husband who was blushing madly. I Laughed again and told Athena to read.

Athena continued **"****I'm 12 years old. Until a few months ago I was at a boarding student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Hell yes! I could start in any of my short and miserable life to prove it." **The demigods and immature gods (Apollo, Hermes, and Ares) wear laughing. The rest of the gods had smiles but my dad looked guilty. Hestia noticed and said some words to him. When she was done he smiled and turned to Athena.

**"But, things started going bad last May when, are 6th grade class to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at Greek and Roman stuff.****I know-it sounds like torture.****Most Yancy field trips were. But, Mr. Brunner was leading the trip so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheel chair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy brown beard and a frayed tweed jacket that always smells like coffee. You won't think he was cool but, told stories, jokes, and let us play games in class."**"Why is Chiron there for another brat," said Dionysus. "Shut your mouth nephew or I will make it shut for you," my dad growled. Dionysus nodded quickly. My dad is too overprotective. **"He had the awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons so, he was the only teacher that didn't but me to sleep in class."** Athena glared at me but didn't say anything. That was a very good idea. **"I hoped this trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong." **"I was wrong. Because I have the worst luck in history some times." I say.

**"See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."** Everyone laughed. "What were you aiming for?" Hermes asked. "Nothing in particular...just an annoying group of kids" I said and everyone laughed again.

**"And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea." **"Once we take a break I want to hear more!" Hermes said and Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, and Hephaestus nodded. "If I feel like it. If not then don't complain." I say and they nodded quickly. Everyone from the camps giggles but I shut them up with a glare.

**"This trip, I was determined to be good**." "You're a daughter of Kelp Brain...it's impossible for you to be good" Athena said and was doused with freezing Atlantic Ocean water.**"All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl**," "Ugh! Not even I could fix that disaster!" Aphrodite said.**"hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich." **"Gross!" all the girls say including me not to mention my area was acting up. As well as Thalia's and Nico's area. Wisely Annabeth's mother chose to read.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.** "Thanks Perce" Grover said sarcastically and I shrugged. **"****He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**" People laughed. "What? They were good!" Grover said blushing. **"****Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension**." Hermes, Apollo, Connor and Travis all let out a small screech. "What?!" Athena asked. "In-school suspension" they said and cringed as the others laughed**. if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.** "BORING!" People yelled. **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.** "Do it!" Ares said. **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.** "Boo!" Ares said and gave thumbs down.**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**To be continued!****Duh done duhhhhhh!**

**End of chapter 4**

**Hope you people out there like this story! I would hate you guys to like my other story like this in a different time slot. I wanted them to be older and married. FOR ALL THE MORE DRAMA! EXPECIALLY a pregnant Percy! I wish you people understand. **

**Bye with wanting a good review, **

**hannahhme fanfiction**


	5. I Accidently Vaporize my Pre-Algebra p2

**Percy's POV**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** "Longer than that girl" Athena said. **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, steel, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** "At least you're trying" Annabeth said. **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.** "Harleys are my ride! Not any teachers!" Ares said. **She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.** "Probably caused by Mrs. Dodds" Poseidon said. "Wait! She's married?" Aphrodite asked. "I don't think so but, I have to ask someone I know" I asked Nico. "No," he said fastly " not at all. How could you think that?" **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** "You poor poor thing" Hermes said. **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."** Poseidon eyed Hades suspiciously.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the steel,** "No respect" Athena said. **and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"** The elder Gods shuddered at the mention of that memory of that experience. **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

"GOD?!" Zeus and Hera yelled and jumped up. Thunder cracked in the distance. "Peace my siblings" Poseidon said standing in front of me with the other older gods "Chiron will correct my first and only daughter ever even immortal ones." I looked at Poseidon and the other older gods grateful that they stood up for me. "He better" Zeus grumbled and he and Hera sat down.

**"****And—" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked.** "See?" Poseidon said. **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"** "Because I'm amazingly awesome" Zeus said "I am the king GOD!". Even his own daughter Thalia rolled their eyes but Hera who nodded**. "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."** "Because we're amazing!" Apollo said. The people from my looked at each other knowing that this specific piece of history is destined to repeat itself. I started crying rembering all the loses of people that died under my command. Leo and my cousins rubbed my back till I was only leaking tears. Leo put my face in his stomach for protection and Athena started reading again. **Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **"Busted!" Hermes said**. "Busted," Grover muttered. **"Great now I'm thinking like a satyr" Hermes said**. "Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "In honesty Chiron shouldn't have asked Percy that. It only applies to her" Athena said. "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.** "Don't all boys?" Artemis asked and Thalia nodded. I was about to say that's not true but, Artemis beat me too it. "Well," she corrected "only the nice boys that help out my favorite demigoddess of the decade." Leo smiled and I just quickly smiled at him still teary eyed.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** "Older than that I believe...he was a child of Kronos so yeah, older than that" Athena said.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Persephone Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.** "Not even I could do that!" Athena said. **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the steel, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.** "Probably was" Zeus said. **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.** "Poseidon and Zeus are arguing again" Athena said. "This sounds like more than a mere argument...it would seem as if they were really fighting!" Hera said. "About what though?" Ares said. "I don't have a clue, they just seem really angry" Artemis said and Athena's eyes went wide and she looked at Annabeth. "The bolt?" she mouthed and Annabeth nodded slightly. It all made sense to her now...the LIGHTNING thief...the bolt was stolen and Zeus blames Poseidon thus, the fighting. Athena sighed. "What is it Athena?" Zeus said. "Nothing father" Athena replied.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,** "Sounds like a child of Hermes" Apollo commented and looked at Hermes who shook his head. "She ain't mine" Hermes said. **and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.** "Smart" Apollo said and Hermes nodded. **"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"** People laughed and Grover blushed. "All satyrs are the same" Dionysus said and took a drink of the diet Coke in his hands**. I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.** "Awwwwwwwww" the girls cooed. **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **"Nice" Annabeth said.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.** "Oooooooooh fight!" Ares said and threw his hands in the air**. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** "Ewwwwwwww" Aphrodite cringed**. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" "—the water—" "—like it grabbed her—" "Cool!" Apollo said. I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." Hermes groaned. "Never guess your punishment!" Hermes said and Connor and Travis nodded.****That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."** "Awwwwwwwww" the girls cooed. "What a good friend" Aphrodite said and made a mental note to give Grover a good girlfriend later. **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You—will—stay—here**." "Creepy and mean" Hermes commented.**"You don't know the half of it" I said. Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Not something you want to see." Leo said. "Her you mess with my friend's ill kill you are better 100 times. I swear right before the giant thing when we started secretly dating I saw a monster got killed. Granted that was after I got thrown into the wall but, still. She then went on that anger to become a killing machine. Right, after she warmed up killing about 1000 monsters she defeated mother earth. It was so amazing even Zeus had stopped what he was killing. Well, everyone stopped and started at her an me. Then Aphrodite squealed and it was confirmed that she and I where dating." All the people from my time nodded even though some where not happy. Namely the Octavian followers.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things** "I have a good feeling that it's not the ADHD" Athena said. **I wasn't so sure.** "I'm thinking like her now...great" Athena grumbled and read on**. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on,** "I did" Grover said. **but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **"Probably not" Poseidon said. But apparently that wasn't the plan.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.** "No witnesses" Ares said hoping for some action. **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **"Growling?" Zeus asked. **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **"Probably did" Annabeth commented. **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** "Wrong" said Nico**. I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." **"That's not the right answer Percy" Grover said. **Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.** "NICE! You smuggle it in then sell it! Awesome!" Hermes said. **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Percy it's a good book!" Annabeth said. "I don't like reading...dyslexia" I said. "Oh yeah...I'm going to get you a copy that's in ancient Greek and make you read it next summer" Annabeth said. "No" I said. "I will" Annabeth answered. I sighed then decided to put her to shut up. "Really," I said "how the hell am I going to read a book when I deal with the first demigod- demigoddess twins! I really expect you to be wiser Annabel." Annabeth was being a real bitch sense Nico seemed to care for me after I feel into hell. Annabeth thought he was cheating on her for real. Actually, before that too. I asked Travis on my first quest instead of her. Truth be told I only deal with her cause she is Nico's wife. Leo didn't like her either.

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY FIRST DAUGHTER?! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE EVEN IS YET?!" Poseidon yelled at Hades and a squall of boats went down in the Atlantic region. Hades palled and tried to calm him down. It wasn't working so I decided to step in. "Daddy," I said really sweet "uncle H. did have a resin but, you will find out in the end. It is really Uncle Drama you should be mad at." Poseidon smiled at me. Then he smiled sheepishly at Hades. Then, there was something you really didn't want to see. He glared at Zeus so hard Leo whimpered. Leo never whimpers after he helped me deliver his and mine first child. Athena continued.

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.** I smiled. **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.** "Riptide" I said and took out his pen and clicked it. I was holding his best weapon and a dangerous piece of celestial bronze. **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **"Wimp" Ares said and Poseidon didn't do anything because he was clutching his trident and was as pale as a ghost.**She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

"You killed a fury on the first swing?" Ares asked and gave me a high-five and Hades narrowed his eyes at me. I being smart decided to taunt him. "It was easy compared to fighting and winning against their master." "You," Hades said "defeated me and lived. In how many years of training?" "Well," I said "I went only during summer and when I did defeat you it was 3 and ½ summers and 2 weeks on a winter break." Hades looked like a fish out of water so; I had to hide my laughs because I didn't want to get vaporized with my twins. The rest of the people from my time where doing the same.

**"Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. The half-bloods shivered. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. I was pretty sure I saw that. I was sure Mr. Brunner was lying to me somehow. There was another world with people like me. So, I went to find out. Also, I kept the pen that did turn into a sword. If I needed to defeat stuff like her then I was going to keep the freaking pen/ sword. **

**I went to Mr. Brunner or so that was what he called himself. "Ok," I said "as soon as we get back to school you owe me a full explanation. Until then, I'm keeping the sword/ pen." I stomped away from him and sat by Grover. "Hey," he asked " are you okay? You look a little pail." I nodded at him and said "I fucking hate field trips." He looked convinced and nodded back. Little did I know that he, Mr. Brunner, and a lot of powerful beings where waiting for me to join the live or die world.**

The people from my time smiled sadly. What good friend I am. I lead a lot of people into a war with a good spin and a lot died. That happened all the time in my life. If I wasn't born it may have not been so tragic. The people (I'm just gonna say people as the people from Percy's time) all noticed my face and my cousins hugged me with Leo patting my back. I guess I really am bio-polar like that witch said. (The witch is Annabeth.) Athena continued with a look of disappointment at Mrs. Witch.

"That's the chapter. The next chapter is called "Three Old Ladies Nit the Socks of Death". Who wants to read now?" Athena asked cheerfully until the title made sense to her. She immediately paled to a unhealthy shade. Hades said "Zeus will cause he might be the cause of this chapter." All the gods and goddess nodded with him so Zeus had no choice.

End of Chapter 5

I hope you people like this chapter. It is kind of long though. I wanted to get though the first chapter in this chapter but, and more drama. When I read the fanfiction that other people write like this I wanted more action and drama. Also I never really liked Annabeth. In Rick Rioden's book I personally wish that Percy (male) ended up with Thalia. So, Thalia joins the Hunters but quits on Percy's birthday. I hope you like this. PLEASE REVIEW!

Bye for now and HAPPY THANKSGIVING IN THE U.S.A.

hannahhme


	6. CONTINUE THIS STORY?

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLISTEN HERE!/strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongIF YOU LIKE THIS STORY BETTER THEN THE OTHER VERSION OF MINE THEN LOOK!strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongBY JANUARY 15, 2015strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongYOU MAY REVIEW CAST YOUR VOTE!strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"YOU MAY VOTE ONLY ONCE PER DAY BUT CAN VOTE EVERY DAY!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THE WINNER OF WHAT STORY WILL CONTINUE WILL BE POSTED;span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"FEBRUARY 5, 2014span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT READ THIS!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"HOPE THAT YOU VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"BYE FOR NOW, HANNAHHME span/strong/p 


	7. 3 Old Ladies Knit Death SocksforAllie M

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Chapter 6: Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death

**Normal POV:**

Zeus began reading "**_Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death_**. "

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.** "Gotta love the Mist" Apollo mused.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. I knew it happened but no one would confess. I started feeling like I was something more than a regular mortal. I thought that since Mrs. Dodds was clearly not either. **

"20 Drachmas that it's Grover" Hermes challenged Apollo. "You're on!" Apollo said. "Idiots!" Artemis mumbled and Hestia nodded her head in agreement..

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Pay up!" Hermes said and Apollo handed him 20 drachmas while Artemis and Hestia shook their heads..

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.** "Satyrs suck at lying" Dionysus said. "I'm surprised you're paying attention" Zeus said and Dionysus shrugged. **But, something happened at the museum and it was like shock but not scary at all.** "Uh no duh!" Thalia said and earned a glare from Percy which she trembled in return.

**I had weird dreams that might have scared others like me but I wasn't scared at all. Mrs. Dodds ,in the dream, would attack me at I would just shift into the shock reality of school.****The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"You guys are pissed!" Ares said and earned a smack on the head by Hestia. "OW!" Ares complained. "Watch your language" Hestia said. "Sorry" Ares said though he did sound sorry a lot.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from A+s to A-s.**

Athena looked shocked while Annabeth just scoffed. "I told you all she was stupid. You just didn't believe me." Athena looked shocked at her daughter. Aunt Hestia said to Annabeth "Ohh really then why did you never even go to school and boss people around Miss. Bitchpants." Percy just snuggled into Leo's arms suddenly feeling tired. Athena noticed and said "We will have a 2 hour break. Do whatever you want but, it has to be outside." Percy smiled and cuddled into Leo's chest deeper while resting her feet on Nico who rubbed her ankles. Zeus continued.

**I got more bets on with everyone and bided high. Some guys asked me out but I said no cause I didn't want more fights at the school. Also, I wanted to meet 'the one' and people said that you know it coming to the right one.** Hera for once smiled at Percy who was about to go to sleep. Percy helped out her family.

**I was cranky of all the lies and the teachers though. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot which means the Greek god of wine.** Everyone laughed. Even, the Greek god of wine himself smiled at Percy. "Only you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said harshly. Dionysus snarled at the girl. When she trembled he said "It is like a pray to me unworthy girl of Athena. You are not smart or wise in any form."

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy for my mouth. I shut my mouth because I admit I have a very hard time not using curse words. It all was from my step-father. I hated him but, I'll get to that later.** Percy shifted in her seat. The others besides Leo ,who looked murderous, all looked at her weirdly.

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.** "Paul's not bad" Nico said. "This was the one before Paul" Percy said. "I remember him!" Grover said and looked at Percy with sympathy.

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.** "Thanks Percy" Grover said. "Any time G-man" Percy said. **I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for longer than 3 hours. "Good girl" Thalia said. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd knew it was already true.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.** "Why?!" Athena asked. Percy motioned the 'the book will tell later' symbol. **Words had started swimming off the page,** "Swimming?" Athena asked. Percy shrugged "I guess I relate a lot of stuff to water." **circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon**, "Now you do" Travis and Conner said. "What do you mean 'Now you do?" Poseidon asked losing color. "Well he's been to the Underworld more than once...the first time she went there we went through Charon" Travis said and people gasped. "Percy?" Athena asked. "Yeah?" Percy replied. "How are you still alive?" Athena asked and Percy shrugged. "I don't really know at all really. I already have the worst luck" Percy replied. **or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Easy. But, spelling was a different story. **"That is hard" Conner said.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.** "I get that feeling when I read" Travis said. **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his hundreds of thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.** "How about being the best at sword fighting?" Nico asked and Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "My daughter is good at sword fighting. That is very good" Poseidon said. "Good?!" Nico said. "How about the best?" all of CHB said. Percy blushed a little. "Yeah I'm pretty good except when I'm pregnant or just had a kid" Percy said.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "… worried about Percy, sir." I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer. "… alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" "We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more." "But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "** "What's the summer solstice deadline?" Zeus asked interrupting his reading. The people from the future just shook their heads. **"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can. Also, an angry Poseidon is not a happy world at all. It is true that he is the strongest and most powerful god right now." "Sir, she saw her… ." "Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that. And, no daughter no storm sucking humans away." "Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion**. "You know what that would mean. Also, um is Poseidon really honestly going to be that upset?" Thalia, while Percy nodded, put a comforting hand on Grover's shoulder. "I made the choice" she said and Grover nodded. "And I survived own my own so far Grover" Percy added. **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-" The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO!" Apollo and Hermes yelled in unison. "What?" Athena asked. "Never get caught while sneaking away" Hermes said while Apollo nodded.

**Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. **"Good" Hermes said and Percy looked happy**. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.** "He's in Centaur form" Jason said.**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." **"What happened?!" Artemis asked. Future people shook their heads.**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn …" "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me. The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.****"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just… confused." I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam**, Apollo and Hermes screamed. "What is it now?" Zeus asked. ""THREE HOURS!" they duo cried "THAT'S TORTURE!" "Hey idiots!" Artemis yelled "I want to read the book." "Don't call us idiots" Apollo said "Cause you know you love us little sis." An arrow whizzed right pass Apollo's ear and he caught it. "Nice try" Apollo said and shot it back into Artemis' quiver, which was in her room...at least a mile away. **my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's … it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me. "I hate that talk" was heard all around the room.****I nodded and said cheerfully understanding his words "Me too." "I mean …" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."** "You took that the wrong way didn't you?" Annabeth said. "No" Percy said. **My eyes were filtered with sparkles. I wanted to leave this damn school.**

"Wimp" Ares said and was doused with icy salt water. "Hey Kelp Breath! I'd like to stay dry" he yelled to a laughing Poseidon. "It wasn't me...it was Percy" Poseidon said between laughs. Ares glared at Percy. "Where did you get the water from?" Athena asked. "That was me but not me." Percy said. She turned to Leo. "Well it happened again. Just a wonderful meeting about what the kids did." Leo laughed and nodded. He then explained "Chiron just had a bad idea of making Blackjack stay in his stable. When Percy found out she just shrugged and turned away. Chiron then went to tell Percy that Blackjack was roaming free and he got splashed. Percy didn't do it. We later found out that the twins did it." Everyone bust out laughing at that. "Cool" Apollo said.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. I knew from the start about that and nodded. He was such a horrible lecture person. I smiled and left when he said I could go.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. That meant I got rich. I ended up with about $7,500. That was a ok price. I have had higher amounts. **Everyone turned to Percy. "What I had to have a nice house. Also, right now my house is the best to prove it." Everyone nodded. Percy continued "I'm also like the best designer for everything for everything." The people from her time smiled and nodded besides Annabeth who huffed.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.** "They seem nice" Annabeth said.

**I told them that I would be modeling and going to top-talent shows and beauty pageants and maybe if I win to St. John, Canada. "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's awesome." They went back to their conversation and included me. It was really fun**. The guys all gave Percy thumbs up to show they agreed. They all watched most of her pageants and model shows. She won first place on all of them.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.** "Coincidence" someone said.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was something bigger. I was pretty sure that I was about to find out.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"** "Oh great Percy!" Thalia said "Just give your best friend a heart attack**!" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh … most of it all. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy … I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"** "Grover" Travis said putting his hand on one shoulder "You suck at lying." "Which is why we're giving you lessons" Connor said and put a hand on his other shoulder. "Grover turned his head to each side to look at each of them, a look of pure terror on his face**. "Grover-" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …" "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."** "Your best friend agrees with us" Travis said. "Thanks Perce" Grover said sarcastically. "Sorry about that G-man" Percy said yawning. His ears turned pink. **From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**_Grover Underwood_**

**_Keeper_**

**_Half-Blood Hill_**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_(800) 009-0009_**

"Why do you do that to the poor demigods?" Athena asked Dionysus. "I think its funny watching them try and read it" Dionysus replied. "No!" Zeus said "From now on the cards you make will be in fine bold print." "Yes father" Dionysus mumbled.

**"What's Half-" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um … summer address." My heart was flying. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. That proves that rich people could be nice.**

**"Okay," I said happily. "So, like, if I want to come visit your um.. summer camp." He nodded. "Of course." There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.** "Bad luck" Apollo said.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.****We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Leo looked at his wife hurt and scared. "You saw the FATES and never told us?" he asked and smacked his hands in his face. CHB and the gods looked at Percy worriedly. "Percy," Clarisse said of all people "why didn't you tell us?" Percy just mumbled "Whatever the string was for someone else. Yes, it was his. Also, the fates are like cool with me right now I think. They even pity me and they said they never pitied anyone before." "That's important need-to-know information" Leo, Nico, Conner, Travis, and Clarisse said and hugged her.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. When they looked at me I knew I meet the Fates.**

No one wanted to interrupt this part.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think that they are gonna cut my sting?" "Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all" he said deadly serious The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me.** **"Come on." "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."** "GO!" Poseidon yelled all color gone from his face.**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic**. "Again I ask" Athena said "How are you still alive?" This time Percy just shrugged. **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-me or someone I was going to meet pretty soon.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.** "No, no, no, no, no," Poseidon said.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?" "Yeah?"**

**"Where they the Fates?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, yes." His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the Fates were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." "What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. "Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"End of Chapter," Zeus said. "Ok," Athena started "demigods pick any room. Also, yes you may go with you marriage partner." The demigods nodded and picked out there room. All the pregnant wife's and their husbands into their room. All they wanted was a nice long nap. The non- pregnant people and the boys went outside with all the gods. They all were happy at last from reading and long tittles.


End file.
